


The Child Who Rose to Power

by ItsCreativeBri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Angels, Death, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Magic, Magic Powers, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Queens, Violence, kings - Freeform, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCreativeBri/pseuds/ItsCreativeBri
Summary: A child of a Goddess was blessed with the power to rule over the Twilight Realm. Will she be able to move from the traumatic experience?





	

Dark Mages, a powerful entity blessed by the goddess of darkness Eros, to rule over the Real of Twilight. These children are born every 500 years, captured by an organization by the name of Entrocia, who gather in the heart of the Twilight, Oscuridad. They engage in a full search, though it’s not easy, as many who come across the child first would flee in hopes of never being found, wanting to harbor the power of the goddess for themselves. Up ‘till the late 1700’s, every single child was found, though one family was able to keep the away from their grasp and fled to the outskirts of the Realm.

Hiding away at a camp, the young parents made sure to keep the child under tight surveillance, no one was to set eyes on her, as she was not to be seen by anyone. This is how things were for the child’s first years of roaming the Realm, kept away in secrecy, the child not having any social interactions with any other being besides her parents. Each day her powers were growing, at first it wasn’t noticeable, though as time went on she soon learned to move objects around her, then evolved into manifesting small creatures from the dark.

It was a cold, stormy night, the wind was fierce and the night grew hazy. The small child tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat quickly falling from her face, small whimpers emanating through her dry mouth. The vision she was having was a fierce one, for seeing the death of the millions of citizens inhabiting the Twilight Realm.

“AAH”, she yelled

Jolting awake, her breathing became rigged, and she started to feel an increasingly uncomfortable heat forming around her. Now fully awake, smoke could clearly be smelt throughout the whole area, horror replaced the fear staying frozen in place, unknowing the damage she was doing. Dark hands began to form around the startled child in protective manner, all of a sudden the door was knocked open, her parents running through. The small child gazed at her parents, tears forming in her green eyes as she extended her hands to the two. Everyone stayed still, until the flames caught up to the two parents, both engulfed in flames.

“No, No, No, No, No, no, no, … no”

The child continued to sob s she watched bother parents die slowly, small blue orbs erupted from their bodies, the arms above her grabbing them and disappearing. She has yet to move from the burning building, the event scarring her.


End file.
